Star Stable Online
Star Stable Online, also known as Star Stable, SSO, or SS '''is a MMORPG produced by Star Stable Entertainment AB, based in Sweden. The game is based upon the earlier game series Starshine Legacy, Star Academy and Star Stable, and began development during 2007. In 2010 SSE bought the rights to the game and started developing a more advanced online version which kept most of the elements from the previous games. Gameplay Star Stable Online is made for those with a passion for both horses and adventure. The player is able to take care of multiple horses, do quests, compete in races, explore the world of Jorvik, chat to people, make new friends, and many more fun things. SSO is the fastest growing horse game in the whole world with millions of players. It is available in over 130 countries and in 12 languages. The game is currently available in Swedish, English, German, Spanish, Norwegian, French, Russian, Hungarian, Italian, Portuguese, Dutch and Polish. Development History gammal.jpg|Original pre-release screenshot gammal1.jpg|Original pre-release screenshot gammal3.jpg|Original pre-release screenshot gammal4.jpg|Original pre-release screenshot After Starshine Legacy, Star Academy and Star Stable was released, a new project began with the goal to create an online role playing game with the Star Stable series as a basis. The work continued for several years before starstable.com opened. The game's design took a radical turn in the work process. Judging from pre-release screenshots of the initial online game, which was never completed, the player was meant to see its avatar from a far distance with an above view. With the next pre-release screenshots, released a few years later, it was revealed that the design had taken a turn to more closely resemble the original Star Stable games. Silverglade Village was one of the very first locations shown. Star Stable Online was officially released in Sweden in October 2011. In June 2012, the game was made available worldwide, starting with an English version and was later translated into other languages. Background Plot ''"For centuries, mystery has surrounded the island of Jorvik. Legend says Jorvik was once nothing more than a desolate rock in the cold, dark sea, until one magical and stormy night, a star struck down.'' ''A girl on horseback sprang forth from the fading flames; she rode gracefully across the stormy water -- leaving calm and stillness in her wake -- carrying with her a light and a golden harp.'' ''The girl and her horse reached the bleak and lifeless shores and she cast down her light in the very centre of the island. Waves of life began to surge across the island, and all that was once cold and dark was brought to life through warmth and light.'' ''Legend has it that the horses of Jorvik share a special bond with the islanders.'' ''Deep beneath the sea,'' ''an ancient force of evil known as Garnok has been resting since the beginning of time. In secret, the mystical Keepers of Aideen fight to keep the darkness away, and protect Jorvik from those who want to destroy its light.'' ''In times of despair, a sisterhood of Soul Riders will ride forth to protect the by a heroic and fearless girl -- will appear on horseback to bring hope and light back to those who believe that all is lost. Will you be that girl?" - The Story of Jorvik''''' The player's task in the game is to do quests and protect Jorvik from harm, meet characters and help them, unlock new areas, and all the while improve their riding skills and strengthen the bond they have with their horse.Category:Games Category:Star Stable Online Trivia * The first server, Air Star, was made available to Swedish players on September 26, 2011. * The plot picks up a couple of years after the Starshine Legacy, Star Academy, and Star Stable games. Category:Games Category:Star Stable Online